From the darkness, he shall be reborn
by Mathewxox
Summary: Freeing the Nations he was left to enjoy the peace of the world, but even then he knew darkness shall return so in the moments of his generations last stand he sealed himself. A thousand years later the same man awoke, Now he must embark on his quest to once again to banished the darkness so that the world may live in on peace.
1. Chapter 1

**From the darkness.**

In a single room where only darkness assembles laid one person. His body drowning in the infinite sea of black but despite this horrifying fate the man's facile feature stayed still, almost calm, as he continued to sleep inside the dark void. Suddenly the darkness of the room swarmed away from the male, as if he was poison, as a lone golden light shot towards him, illuminated him from the depths of the darkness.

The figure was young male, looked to be 16, he has glowing blue eyes, long red hair that flowed out in the darkness like a crimson pond, and he has a side tattoo that stretched from the lower part of his right side around to the whole of his left arm. He has a very handsome face and a muscular body with a six pack of muscle. He was dresses in a crimson colored cloak that had one long right sleeve and a neck brass that was black in colour that left his muscular body for open for view, he also had a pair on combat Shinobi long trousers that was tied up by a black belt, and a pair of black steel toecap boots. On the man's head was a pair on black horned that pointed outwards and a black mouth bandana.

On his back was a single 40 centimeter black seethe that was located on the top of his left shoulder with a Ninjatō that seemed to have a blade around 40 centimeters long with a handle around 8 centimeters. The wired thing about this sword though was that unlike a normal fighting blade it had a gun action built into the hilt, the barrel running inside the length of the blade. The weapon was an ingenious integration of sword and firearm into a single instrument and looked to be able equally capable of dispatching enemies at close-quarters and at range. The blade was known as a Revolver gun blade in the style that a ninja could use.

When the beam finally stopped shooting into the red head the darkness of the room went to move back to consume him only for their effort to be Null and Void as the young looking person to glow making a barrier between the two.

A lone gasp of breath was heard as the man suddenly shot upwards into a sitting position, his hands gripped onto the cloth of his cloak tightly as if it was a life support. Turning around the man sighed in content before standing up onto the darkness as if it was a floor; the red head looked side to side in confusion as he looked amongst the shadows of the void. "hello." the man called out only to hear the sound of his echo.

The man seemed to relax as the echo of his voice died down. "It seems no 'ones here." The man said to himself as he sat down to the floor. It wasn't long before he let out a lone sigh follow by him lying down. "I'm SOOOO board." he said in a childish manner as he rolled around the floor only to stop when he felt himself it against something. Blinking the male slid his hand against the object and began to push to see if it would move, finding that it wouldn't budge the redhead stood to his feet and began to push against the wall with his limited strength only for nothing to happen. The man growled in anger as his attempted in getting out of this place was stopped by some stupid invisible wall, unfortunately for the wall the redhead had just set a target over its head before he began to start his new objective named "Smash the wall with a punch". It all happened in an instant; the man's two horns glowed in a light red before shifting into two large red fox ears as the man started to grow nine large crimson tails. Smirking the fox man stabbed his tails into the dark floor and proceeded to punch forwards with enough force to destroy a mountain, needless to say, the wall was obliterated into teeny tiny pieces allowing a sudden ray of light to burst forth blinding the man for a few seconds as it destroyed the darkness in mere seconds.

The sound of gasping made the redheaded male turn in a random direction as his vision slowly came back to him. When the redhead's vision finally came to he had expected that he would have been meet by some big guy money maker's house or some type of museum but he was not expecting his vision to be filled to the brim of naked females. He didn't know why but he just knew this had to do with Jiraiya somehow, shaking the thoughts at his mind the fox man was quick place a tail in front of his eyes and slowly move backwards in hopes that he would be able to escape but alas lady luck didn't seem to be on his side as he accidentally bumped into someone making him freeze on the spot before his world suddenly turned back to black.

Ahri had many shocking this in her 21 year old life ranging from a man that could fly with magical power to cats that could shift shape into humans, but never once has she seen another Kistune with nine tails so you could of guested how surprised she was when suddenly a large amount of energy started to pour out the tree that was located in the females bath house before a man suddenly burst out of it. At first she was shocked that this man had somehow appeared in the female's bath house but that shock turned to anger when she realized a man appeared in the FEMALE's bathhouse only for that to change back to shock when she saw that he had nine tails just like her.

Getting out of the hot water the vixen wrapped her towel around her before slowly making her way up to the redhead only for the redhead to suddenly shake his head and look around in confusion, she nearly burst out laughing when she saw the kitsune blush the same colour as his fur before hiding his face behind a surprising large tail, unfortunately for the man her not all her fellow champions did not have the which was shown when he accidentally walked into a surprised Katharina resulting in him being knocked out via the end of her blade. Said female looked down at the knocked out male in anger as she readied her blades only for her to be stopped when Ahri appeared in front of her. "I don't think that's a good idea." her voice was shocking serious as the vixen looked from Kat to all the other females that looked angrily at the boy and even at some of the once that looked at the boy in lust. "I don't think he meant to do what he did." Ahri alliterated as she moved the tail away from the male's face to get a better look.

Katharina lowered her blades in confusion as she looked over Ahri's shoulder to get a look of the new person's face. "I don't understand. How could he of not?" She asked as she turned back to fox girl as she wrapped a towel around herself before sitting back at her original place at the bath. "I mean if he didn't do it by purpose they why is he here?" the redhead asked as some of her fellow champs agreed with her as they either went back to cleaning themselves or going into the changing room.

Ahri smirked as she continued to stroke the man's fur on his tails. "Well you all felt the power built up in the tree, right?" A collections agreement was heard. "Well maybe he was summoned there or maybe even sealed." There was a collection confused looked directed at the vixen making her sigh. "You all remember those markings that are placed on us when we are sent out to fight. Well those markings are only fraction of what sealing arts can do, and I think that's what happened to this guy." she explained as she moved away from the man and towards the tree and began to search for something. She wasn't there for more than a couple of seconds before she found what she was looking for, in the vixen hand now laid a lone slip of paper with some wired markings on it, she quickly turned to show the rest of the girls only to find that the only other Kyuubi kitsune she knew disappeared. "Err girls where did the guy go?" The only answer she got was a confused silence.

Naruto sighed in relief as he finally left the area that consisted of hot chicks that seemed to generate a lot of power and anger towards him, dropping from the tree, he was standing on, the young fox man quickly started to do some unnatural hand sighs only to be stopped mid sequence when an arrow of pure ice smash right where he had been seconds just before. Flipping to the side he had barely managed to dodge a set of similar but smaller arrows that hit the tree behind and proceeded to freeze them, narrowing his glowing blue eyes the man quickly drew his blade and swiped at an arrow that flew from his left side. In one swift motion he span with the swipe in a circle motion with a roar until he was facing the place where he sensed the aura of ice before forcing a lot of energy out of the tip of the blade.

Ashe narrowed her eyes ever so slightly as she watched her pray moving in the forest, she was one of the only few females in the bathhouse that the male actually locked eyes and while she had looked at other people in the eyes before they never intrigued her more than the glowing blue eyes of the redheaded fox male. The raw emotions of sadness and lonesomeness nearly made the queen of ice burst into tears and that was saying something, so when she saw that the male had somehow woken up and gotten outside she was quick to get dressed and grab her equipment before rushing after him. Her mission of finding the boy was cut short when she felt someone using a large amount of mana around 90 feet away from her so she did the only thing she thought would stop them and shot an ice arrow at them before rushing in the same location. Much to her surprise she arrived at the area only to find that her target was not only there but also the source of massive mana. She went to join him but the thoughts of him running lingered in her mind so she quickly drew her bow back and let lose a set of smaller but faster arrows at him to immobilize him only to gasp in shot when he dodged them when they were a mere centimeter away from him. Before the ice queen could ready her bow for another arrow she was suddenly forced to dodge to the side when a MASSIVE wall of electricity shot from where the man was. Thinking fast Ashe jumped onto a tree and shoot another ice arrow at the redhead only for it to be destroyed when it got into the man's proximity, continuing her effects the women jumped from tree to tree shooting an arrow of ice at him each time.

Narrowing his eyes in a playful manner the kitsune switch from his sword stance into a kitsune illusion stance and proceeded to disappear from his spot and re-appear his female enemy and with a quick motion slapped her ass making the white haired women jump from her place on the tree and turned to him in shock. "Yo -You slapped me!" she said in a shocked tone as she pointed an arrow at the person in question only for him to disappear from his place again.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach making Ashe blush ever so slightly, warm breath spread across her cheek as the man's teeth nibbled on her earlobes. "You are quite the beauty miss.." Naruto said as playfully licked and bite his opponent's neck while his hand went around her body.

"A-Ashe." the women in question said as she bit back a moan when her opponent kissed the side of her neck and stated lick it. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she dropped her bow to the floor and pressed up against the fox male allowing the man more of access to her body.

Naruto smirked as his seduction worked and proceed to turn the white haired women around and push her against a tree. "A beautiful name for a beautiful women." he said as he kissed down the women jawline making the sexy white haired women moan in approval much to her shock. "Truthfully an amazing person." He whispered as he gently read her soul, it was one of the man's many abilities, and started to pear into her heart making Ashe's eyes to widen when her body was suddenly covered by a warm sensation, her eyes looked into her opponent's as he moved back to looking at her face. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw the love and warmth that was hidden behind the glowing pupils, his lips gently moved in close until her and his were only mere inches from each other.

Closing her eyes Ashe moved in to kiss the only man that looked at her as not a freak but as a person, the only person to dear touch her, and the only person to look at her with love instead of lust. But before her lips could meet with the man's she felt his warm breath speed up as he moved to next to her ear. "Maybe another time, Yuki-hime." she felt something slid down onto her neck followed by a kiss on the forehead then nothing. Opening her eyes Ashe saw that the kitsune man was no longer in her sight of vision, looking down she saw a necklace with a nine tailed fox shooting ice around the chain hanging from her neck. Seeing the sweet and loving present Ashe knew she had to see the man again so spreading out her senses she tried to locate his warm mana only for Ahri's playful one to suddenly appear in the area.

Ahri blinked in surprise when she saw Ashe the so called ice queen leaning against a tree with a blush on her face, her clothes were messed up indicating someone had been touching her in some spots that only lovers should. "Ashe are you okay?" The women in question opened her eyes to show that her eyes where filled with sadness and happiness at the same time.

Ashe nodded her head as her hand traveled up to the pendant that the man gave her before she grasped onto it and brought it up to her face. Looking on the back over it the women noticed some writing etched onto it. "From Naruto Uzumaki." She read out load getting Ahri's attention. Said person looked at the object in amazement as it seemed to made a of pure energy, seeing that the ice-wielder was still blushing so she described to ask why.

"Ashe you're blushing an awful a lot. Is everything okay? Ahri moved over to the women as placed a hand on her forehead only to frown when she felt it was as cold as it normally was so that left the question as to why. "Did you... meet someone? She asked hesitantly as if she didn't particular want to know but the increase of Ashe's blush told her all she wanted to know, well most of what she wanted. "Ohhhhh so it is that.. Who is he? What does he look like? Is he handsome? Do I know him?" Ahri bombarded Ashe with questions making the poor archer's face glow lighter and lighter until she looked like someone had rubbed a health potion all over her face.

Ashe shook her head as she tried to ignore Ahri as she searched the area with her power and it wasn't too long before she found what she was looking for, rushing past the vixen the white haired 17 year old grabbed her bow and ran off in Naruto's direction leaving a surprised Ahri to follow after her.

Naruto signed in sadness as he prepared to leave the girl he felt a connection with for the sack of saving the world, in truth the necklace Naruto gave Ashe was the last thing Kurama gave him before his yin side was absorbed by Naruto and his Yang side was left to his own land of peace and prosperity where no 'one could control him. Thinking of the tailed beast made the Kyuubi sigh, he had left shikuku with Garra in hopes that his redheaded friend could calm the raging beast down. He had revived and freed all the other tailed beast but unfortunately, or fortunately depend on how you look at it, the second, third, and seventh tailed beasts had stayed by the redhead's side until he sealed himself off leaving them with the opportunity to find mates. The unfortunately thing was that Naruto had underestimated just how much the three wanted to be by his side so they went into deep sleep only to awake when Naruto himself awoke.

Seeing a large clearing off to the left he quickly jumped off his tree before moving into it, the redhead was quick to start on the teleport sequence leaving where ever he was for Kohana, or what was left of it. When the redhead was only a few seals away a sudden cold chill was cast over his location slowing his hand speed movement in a drastic way, looking to the side in a slow pace Naruto noticed that Ashe was running to his location and would probably be here in a couple of seconds. A small smile made it his laps as he felt the last seal appear under his feet, he went to say sorry to the potential mate only for a pair of lips to press against his as Ashe brought him into a passionate kiss.

Ashe cried tears of joy as she managed to kiss the man she thought as her soul mate on the lips, a heat spread across her cold body as the kiss deepened as the pace of lip movement sped up. Seeing that Naruto's energy was depleting the ice queen quickly made a never melting snowflake onto his arm making it absorb into it like a tattoo before she gave him one last kiss before his body disappeared in a flash of red just as Ahri entered the area barely even able breath from exhaustion from spiriting for 5 minutes straight in full speed. "W-what did... I miss." the vixen panted as she looked to see that Ashe was once again standing alone but this time she had her stoic look back on her face.

"Nothing"

(scene change)

Naruto blinked in confusion when he saw nothing but a blue air, looking down the man's opened in surprise when he saw that he was around 100 feet in the air with nothing holding him up.

Screaming was soon heard around the white fang hideout making many people with animal like traits look around in either shock or suspicion. Amongst the group of animal people was a young girl with a pale complexion and long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance, on her head was a pair of small violet cat ears. She wore a pair of black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually faded to purple as they neared her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white symbols that were designed to look like belladonna flowers. She also had black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. The black haired girl also had a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also appeared to be carrying an black yukata in a single red bag.

This girl looked up from her place in woods only to notice that a single red light was falling at her direction in a high speed. so like any other smart person she ran behind a tree and activated her aura.

An massive explosion was heard making many of people from shinobi faction of the Faunus rush of to the direction of the forest, a group of people soon landed in the area were a large amount of dust covered the trees and ground. The sound of coughing was heard as Blake walked out of the cloud of smoke waving her hands in front of her trying to get clean air into her lungs. Blinking the black hair girl sighed in relief as air poured back into her lungs only to groan in pain when a sudden large amount of wind exploded outwards making the wind and her shot forwards. Much to her embarrassment the black haired girl's T-shirt was blown to shred leaving her only in her her stockings, leaving her beasts open for the view. The girl cried out in surprise as she tried to cover her boobs with her arms and legs before anyone could see. Now normally she wouldn't do this in a fight because it could get her killed but night now she wasn't and so she immediately tried to keep her modesty in check but luckily for her a set of three tails suddenly wrapped her chest coving her boobs and chest before anyone could catch a glimpse.

Blake blinked in surprise when she felt multiply tails wrap around her in a protect manner covering her boobs but not touching, following the large tails she saw that they belonged to a tall man with a very muscular chest, bright blue eyes, and crimson red hair. "Sorry about your clothes missy." His voice was smooth and calm, it's owner seemed to generate the aura of knowledge as he looked around the field. "hmmmm that's wired. I've never seen other people with animal traits like myself." He looked from each person to the next until he finally arrived at Blake. "Nice to meet you Miss. My name is Naruto." he bowed slightly before he lifted the girl to her feet as the rest of the dirt cleared.

"Blake." the girl induced herself as she moved the man's tails upwards in hopes of wearing it like a coat. Her blush that had been accompany her face for the past 4 minutes disappeared into her skin as she many of her friends calm done when they saw that this new guy also had some animal traits. "So Naruto...Why did you just... fall from sky?"

"WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"

(Time skip.)

It had been 12 months since Naruto had fallen from the sky and meet Blake. After he had explained his situation about him being sealed away for some time, obviously leaving out why, and by the end of the speech he was taken to the leader of the group called "White fang," The man had asked the redhead to join them in the quest to make the world realize that there kind were also human and not animals.

Naruto had straight away agreed with the man before he could even try and convince him, and when asked why Naruto explained his childhood to the leader and Blake. When the two had calmed down from either anger and sadness Naruto told them about him actually being from a ninja village which the leader straight away got him test for skill level. The fights he had to go through went up in rank and being the all-powerful Ninja he was, Naruto easily got into the higher level much too nearly everyone's surprise.

After having the test the young male was escorted back to the leader where he was giving a tattoo on his right shoulder and a place to stay, weirdly though Naruto was moved into Blake's large double bedroom apartment much to the girl's embarrassment and shock, but after a long time and multiply awaken days and nights the two finally began to getting to know each other, so much so that the Blake soon grew a large crush on the redhead. But it was not meant to as before she could even think on acting on them Naruto had been moved to a different unit into a sanctum after is 2 month after joining the course. His mission was self-proclaimed and it was to find out the sat of how people are divided.

Because of his already big reputation Naruto was forced to change his looks so that he could go into enemy raider without being targeted, as a disguise the redheaded used some chakra to change his red hair into blond, some random pieces of hair being dark purple, before braiding the back of it into a lower back pony tail and grew his jaw length bangs out until they reached his collar bone, the man no-longer wore a cloak to cover his chest instead he now had long sleeved white and black buttoned up shirt, he kept the same combat Shinobi long trousers that was tied up by a black belt, and a pair of black steel toecap bots. He still had his Ninjatō Revolver gun blade but now he had a new weapon he had built with the help of dust. The weapon had three blades that get smaller from top to bottom, giving the it a larger range, despite decreasing its lethality. The scythe was attached to a long metal cable, wound around two spools on Naruto's left hip. This cable was strong enough to block kunai and allows Naruto to further increase the scythe's range by swinging it through the air. The scythe can split up and has various other functions like transforming into a M1A EBR Enhanced Battle Rifle Chassis w/Telescoping Stock by a series of mechanics that take 2 seconds each.

The surprising thing was that while the blonde was at sanctum he found a girlfriend, she had red hair in a waist length high ponytail and has vivid green eyes. She also wore light green eyeshadow around the far, upper-corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to the other girls. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light brown strapless top split into two vertically with some bronze patterns.

The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. The girl wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ends mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She had a red ankle length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze necklace and bronze bracelet on top of the sleeve on her left arm.

She has elaborate bronze greaves that start below mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf and have bronze trim.

Her name was Pyrrha. The two actually meet started to date only a couple of days after they had meet much to the shock and jealousy of many of the male and female students but even so the two continued to get to know each other on a higher scale, so high in fact that Naruto had revealed his tails and ears to the female. Naruto still remembered the day they meet almost perfectly.

(flashback 10 mouths ago.)

A blonde haired Naruto growled angrily to himself as he was once again forced to walk back from the principal's office after he had been sent there for assaulting a student that had bullied a girl because she had bunnies ears, Velvet was her name, seeing that anger was swelling the blonde let out a long sigh as he started to relax his body. The sound of combat brought the man from his slumber as he turned to the side to see a girl with long red hair throwing a spear at some targets before using some type of power to bring it back to her. Seeing as he had nothing better to do Naruto calmly walked down the stairs as a stoic look appeared on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked bluntly as stopped behind the girl making her slip in her stance making the spear she just threw fly completely off target. "It would seem you missed." he chuckled as he placed a hand onto his gun blade's handle that was located at the side of his right hip.

The redhead blinked as she turned towards the person that stood beside her. "Hello." she said cheerfully as she retrieved her weapon before getting back into her stance and readied herself to throw only to stop when she felt someone tap behind her. Pyrrha blushed as the male placed a hand onto her hip and proceeded to apply a little force making her knees bend ever so slight more before he tilted her shoulder slightly.

"Now try."

With a nod the redhead twisted her body throw the blade and much her surprise the spear not only hit a target that she's failed to hit norms time but it also went through it and into another target. "Very nice." Naruto complimented as he walked up to the area the spear landed only to see that it had lodged itself into the end target right in the bull's-eye. "Very nice indeed." He was quick to grabbed the spear and pull it out before he moved back to the redhead and handed over her spear. "Names Naruto."

The redhead smiled as she went to grasp onto the spear only to grip the blonde's hand. "Pyrrha." she replied as she quickly gripped onto the metal of the spear before placing it out of Naruto's grasp.

Naruto smiled as he gained a closer looked at the women in front of him only to gasp ever so slightly when he looked at the beauty she had, inside and out. "Hey Pyrrha by any chance do you have a boyfriend?" the blonde smiled as he lent against the wall with the new red head next to him.

Pyrrha chuckled as she jabbed her taller team mate in the side. "Well if you must know I don't have any sort of relationship with a boy like that." She said getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"What?" Naruto nearly shouted as he looked into Pyrrha's eyes. "But you seem so kind and cheerful. Plus your very beautiful and strong." the handsome blonde complimented as he closed in a looked her into the eyes. "A beautiful red hair." He whispered to himself. Before Pyrrha even knew what had happened the blonde lent forwards and captures her lip making her gasp in shook. "Well I guess I have to fix that, Now won't I?" The blonde chuckled as he closed in and kissed the girl another time before he grasped her hand and proceeded to drag the poor blushing girl out of the field.

(Flashback end)

After that the two seemed to get along really well after that as they had neuroses dates, and training sessions. It wasn't long though before Naruto had graduated top of the male's class in sanctum while Pyrrha graduated top of the female's class. After the two had spent 2 of the 4 months left together either dating or just spending time together until Naruto had to leave on the second month much to the redhead's sadness but as a goodbye present Naruto had given her a shield called Akoúo̱, which resembles an Amazonian shield, that he had crafted from indestructible metal that was enhanced with sealing marks so that it would always return back to her.

Needless to say the female had been overwhelmed by the sweet gesture, so in return the redhead spent the rest of their time together either kissing the male or laying on him. The time went by in staggeringly slow before he had to leave her, but not without some goodbye kiss, to scout out different Area's situation on the Faunus and so he once again began his search.

After leveling the area of sanctum, the male began his quest on helping people. He began his helping soon after he had arrived at a main town of Signal academy as he opened up a help station for Faunus where he lent out his help to the people and even trained them in basic combat so that they could defend themselves. Unfortunately this had gained the attentions of many larger biasness, including the Schnee company, that saw the profit of having his bissness and him under their greedy thumbs. Shame Naruto had learned all about biasness when he was a shinobi and denied all thier requests and offer straight away making him one of the most wanted biasness out their. Word soon spread of how he was and much to Naruto's sadness the large amount of Faunus had come to him either wanting to be able to defend themselves or to ask for a place to stay.

Luckily Naruto's biasness house was nearly 100 rooms wide and around 50 floors tall so he had plenty of room, and with all those room being power by long lasting seals that held a large amount of lighting based chakra in it as well as enough food and water to sustain a whole country for at least four years, So he had more than enough to go around. After a whole month of working the redhead knew he needed some workers so he dipped into the money he had received from working Faunus's who rented out a rooms and brought some work clothes before he asked that some unemployed tenants if they wanted to work.

Surprisingly the people accepted in a instant and started to learn what they needed to do, some clearing, some cooking, and even some going out and looking for more tenants. The time for Naruto to return back to his new school soon zoomed bye and it was time for the male to leave his company in the hands of his new family, much to their sadness but they all knew that he was going so he could help more of the mistreated so they let the young man leave with smiles.

(Present)

Naruto looked out of the window of his final stop before he left for beacon, in his hand was a newly opened book which the man started to read to himself. "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Man kind had grown quite fond of recounts the exports of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remelts, byproducts, of a forgotten path. Man, born from dust, was strong wise and resourceful but he was born into a unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, the creators of grim, set their eyes on main and all of his creations. These forces classed it seemed that darkness was intent of returning man's brief existence to the void. However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time man's passion , resourcefulness and insinuating lead them to the tools that would even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust." Naruto blinked in shock as he continued to read the page, the resembles the book had to his life was ridiculously so. "Nature's wrath in hand, Man light their way through the darkness and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly life. But even the eventfully the most brilliant lights flicker and die. And when they are gone the darkness will return." the blonde looked in the page intrigued as he read the lines that seemed to predict the future.

As the man read he failed to notice that a lone man that had slanted dark green eyes and bright orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He was wearing a black bowler hat with a red band, and has black eyeshadow around his eyes. Noticeably, he has extremely long eyelashes. He wore a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He had black gloves with rounded sleeves, and has long black pants and black shoes.

The man was soon followed by group of people in black with blades at their sides. As the blonde continued to read his story a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire apparel is made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her hair was lightly red-streaked.

had moved from her place at the music section into the book section before picking up a weapon book. Turning around to place a book onto a shelf he noticed that a man dressed in black walk around the corned only to freeze in what he was doing when he noticed that two people were standing only 20 step away from him. Seeing the shock subside in the man's eyes as he reached for his sword Naruto act fast and shift the three bladed scythe, on his back, into a M1A EBR Enhanced Battle Rifle before activating stun in the matter of a three seconds.

A massive blast of solidified wind shoot from the tip of the Naruto's gun making the person it hit fly backwards from the force, but it was not the thing it effected as the person standing next to her fly forwards ever so slight making her hood fly away from her young face revealing she had been wearing a pair of headphones. The girl blink in confusion when she felt her being lifted into the air as a large amount of wind pick up around the area, looking downwards she noticed a blonde male aiming a navy camod rifle in front of him before he suddenly snatch her out of the air and onto her feet making her headphones drop off her head. "Stay here." The man's voice was calm and seemed to lack emotion as he used the book shelves to cover himself as a cover. A lone bang was heard as the man aimed down his scope and let lose a bullet hitting one of the six remaining thugs in the windpipe with enough force to knock him out shocking the other thugs, using their distraction as an advantage Naruto rolled into the clearing and proceeded to shoot two more of the thugs into their throat before jumping out of the still open door only barely dodging a brigade of bullets.

Preparing himself the male knelled down behind a pillar for cover as he waited for the enemy to rush out of the door only for a shout to be heard followed by a man being dropped kicked out of the main window of the shop by the same young girl from earlier. Naruto stared blankly as the girl suddenly shifted a gun, that had been hiding behind her cloak, into a large scythe that was easily twice the size of her before she stabbed it into the ground and proceeded to use its weight to lift herself of the ground and drop kick a thug in the face AGAIN. Naruto was quick to aim his rifle at one of the thugs that had pulled out a assault rifle from her back and point at the young girl only for the blonde to let lose two stun bullets hitting the bad guy's hand disarming and his neck knocking him out. The blonde looked to the side with his scope to help the girl only to see her use a function on her scythe to shot a bullet out of it making her speed increase dramatically for a mere second, but that second was all the young girl need for her to get behind the two remains thugs dressed in black and proceed to knocking them out with the blunt edge of her weapon.

The main Man smirked as he looked down to one of the men dressed. "Well you were worth ever cent. Surely you were." He said in an annoyed tone as he stepped past the fallen man and proceeded to throw his cigars to the floor before flattening it with his cane. "Well red I think we can all say its be an eventful evening." The man start as he lift his cane and pointed it at the red/black head. "and as much as I'd love to stick around I'm afraid this." A small hatch on the end of the man's cane opened to show it to be a aim for a gun. "Is where we part way." A large bull of fire dust shot towards the girl which she quickly escaped from as she shot her scythe onto the ground making her fly upwards dodging the explosion by at least 10 feet.

Naruto frowned as he jumped onto the side of a building with the help of chakra and proceeded to run up it as he followed the man with the cane onto the rooftop of a five story hotel. It wasn't a second later that the girl in red and black landed onto the building too. "Persistent." Naruto heard the man say as a fight ship hovered into the area with a opened hatch allowing the man to jump on. "End of the line red." The man shouted as he threw a crystal at the girl before shooting a fire dust ball after it. Using the explosion as cover Naruto ran towards the end of the roof before jumping onto the plan unnoticed looking towards the large dust cloud only to see that a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are emerald green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She had teal, hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands.

Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with brown heels, and had a torn cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara. She was currently standing in front of the young girl with a purple glif in front of her.

Before Naruto could guess what the glif did it suddenly transformed into thirty same colored beams at the ship he was standing on forcing him to dodge them while trying to keep his balance much to his annoyance. That annoyance only grew as a large hail of ice suddenly shot down from a dark cloud that the new arrival made, seeing the danger Naruto was quick to cut a circle on the roof of the plan before dropping down into the ship only to come face to face with a women with black hair, glowing yellow-orange eyes dressed a dark red dress with yellow designs. Her fingernails are painted dark red. She also wore black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. she had high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet, with a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip. She has a black tattoo on her upper back that forms a heart shape inside.

The women stood still for a second as she stared into Naruto's blue eyes until her eyes narrowed before gathered some power into her hands making them as she prepare blast at the male. In this situation could only think of one thing to distract the women with getting himself killed, before the female could blast him the blonde pulled him into a lust filled kiss making her freeze in shock giving him enough time to jump out the open hatch of the plain and onto the roof. Apon hitting the roof the ninja was quick to bring out his weapon and am it towards the ship before shooting at it with the explosive clips on making the ship rock back and forth from impact only for his assault to be cut short when the women he kissed came into view as she powered herself back up.

A large fire ball was shot in the huntress's location all of the sudden making the blonde narrow her eyes as she created another purple glif to defend herself from it, only for some of it to land on the roof as it was deflected giving the women to launch a surprise attack. A group of six fire glifs appeared under the women making her cartwheel backwards just in time to dodge an explosion that destroyed the roof that she was just standing, seeing an opportunity to catch the other women off guard the blonde used her magic to shift the descriptor roof into a long spear and proceeded to launch it at the ship. Unfortunately the black haired women had quick reactions so before the spear could connect she shot a beam of fire at it, luckily the huntress had more experience which she showed as she split the rest of the falling spear into two smaller spears and proceeded to attack the ship. But before the group could even think of celebrating the fire user suddenly surrounded the her body in fire and shot it outwards destroying all the spear in the progress of heading towards the people on the roof. A large wall of water seemingly appeared out of nowhere and interspersed the flames making a large amount of steam to be created giving the man in white, the fire mage, and Naruto enough time to get out of the area before the blonde could capture any of them.

Naruto smirked as he dropped down into an alleyway and proceeded to henge into kakahsi before walking out into the street with his face deep inside the novel that was name "ichi ichi pardice". When he finally left the area he dropped the henge and proceeded to run towards the air port where the ships for beacon was located dodging people on his way. When Naruto had finally arrived he found that the hover-ships had yet to been to set so with a heavy sigh the male made his way to the airport hotel and proceeded to buy himself a room for the night.

As he laid on his bed the blonde couldn't help but think how hectic the had turned out. With a heavy sigh the blonde prepaid to go to sleep but when his eyes closed a presences suddenly appeared by his bedside with their amoured hands stretched towards him in reaching fashion. But before the small figure could come close with her metal covered hands, Naruto hands shot up in neck breaking speed and gripped onto her Armour covered arms with iron grips before his foot implanted into her covered gut making the hooded figure fly backwards into the wall. Naruto pulled a Kunai from under his pillow as he flipped from his place on the bed onto the carpet covered flooring. In the shock of the moment the man's long nine tails and fox ears came into view making the figure's eyes widened ever so slightly before going back to normal. "Found you." the small figure said in a quite tone that seemed to shack the very foundries of the room making Naruto a raise a confused eyebrow as he moved in close to get a look at the figure's face only to see some stands of silver hair before women disappeared in a flash of black.

"What just happened?" He asked none in particular as he moved back to his place on his bed and placed the Kunai back in its resting place before he went back to laying on the bed soon followed by him falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto yawed avowedly as he stretched his body in a fox like fashion as he walked out of his shower room with his long furry tails hung downwards while a pair of fox ear stood up in attentions into his bedroom only to freeze on the spot when he noticed he was not the only person in his room. Sitting on the man's bed facing away from him was a single figure with light green hair that flowed to the middle of her back in a hime like fashion. From what he could see the women stood around 5'7 and had some killer curves, she wearing a long green kimono that was wore with a large amount of grace and elegance. Naruto blinked in confusion when he noticed the women seemed to be stroking looked like a pair of seven long tail with her pale skinned hands. "WAIT! SEVEN?" Naruto screamed at himself as the women slowly to him allowing him to see a familiar pair of orange eyes. "Chōmei-chan" Naruto's voice was weary as he looked at the smiling women that stood to her feet before walking over to him.

"Naruto-kun." The smaller tailed beast said as she placed a pale hand onto Naruto's light face. "I knew it was you're power I sense yesterday." The women said as she slowly brought the 6'3 tall male into a loving hug. The sound of crying was soon heard as Naruto felt the women with seven tail's body shake as he wrapped his arms around her. "A hundred years I've been looking, A hundred years since I last saw your face, felt your touch." Her crying soon died down as she looked up into the kistune's blue eyes. "So long since I felt your lips on mine." She whispered as she slowly lent up to capture the man's lips, but as soon as she mere inch away the door to the room slammed open and a women with short blue hair, silver slattered cat light eyes, tanned skin, and 3 whisker marks on her cheeks burst into the room.

The female looked to be 5'4 and was wearing a white Kimono that reveled the top of her large cleavage aswell as the left side of the women's left leg. Behind the women were two long tail's that seemed to be made out of pure blue fire. "Nibi-chan?" Naruto asked as his ears on his heard started to twist repetitively as he tried to figure out what the two tails cat had arrived.

"NARUTO-KUN" A loud shout sounded around the room as the cat ran up to the blonde and proceeded to push the seven tails girl away before wrapping her two tails around two of his tails as she pushed her cleavage against the man's muscular stomach. A sudden wave of water hit the fire cat making her fly away from the confused kitsune as a women with purple hair that reached to her shoulder blades and spiky at the front left side of her face covering her left eye, cream skin, and sea blue eyes. Unlike the other girl's the female didn't wear a kimono instead she had on what seemed to be a school uniform with a skirt that allow three long blue spiky tails free.

"Isobu-Chan" Naruto said in shock as he looked at the 5'3 foot short girl in surprise. A light blush appeared on the girl's light skin as she turned to Naruto and waved before looking down in embarrassment.

"Ohoyo Naruto-kun." the girl whispered as her shy nature overwhelmed her and made her turn from the older blonde once again. Naruto looked at the three girls in shock as he tried to figure out why they were here, he was sure that he said that they were free, maybe he hadn't said it clear enough when he sealed himself. "Why are you three here? No better yet how did you find me?"

The girls stopped arguing for a second as they turned from one another towards Naruto. Nibi was the first to start. "Well I don't know about the other two, but last night around 8pm I felt a large amount of your power being realized." The other girls nodded as they too felt the same thing."And well for the reason me being here is to come and receive what I marked as my own." The girl said in a soft but sexy tone as she moved in to hug Naruto only for the other two girls to stop her.

"Now wait just one second. You can't just say you marked him like that, I never sensed any of Naruto's chakra inside you so that mean you had yet to have sex just like us." The green haired girl said as she looked the cat girl in the eyes making her huff before turning away. "Plus I was Naruto's first and strongest female companion so I should be the one he should consider the most." She replied in a confident tone as she puff out her chest in pride.

"Errr girls I don't know how to tell you this but." before the male could finish his sentence he was suddenly interrupted when the normally shy tailed beast step forwards.

"Just because you have more tails doesn't make you anymore important them us." The purple haired girl said as she stood infront of Naruto. The sound of arguing filled the room as the girl started to fight.

"girls." Naruto said a little louder only to be ignored as the female's voices increased in volume. "Girls." he repeated only for the females to ignore him once again before they started to physically hurt each other. "GIRLS." Naruto shouted making the three tailed beasts freeze in mid fight. Slowly standing to their feet the girls looked at each other in anger only for it to turn to confusion as Naruto's face became one of grim. "I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but I have some bad news. I can't be either of your as I'm already in a relationship." The girl's faces quickly turned from confusion into shock, only for that shock to change to anger.

"Who is she." Nibi asked as she glared at her feet.

"You wouldn't know here even if I gave you her name, but if you must know her name is Pyrrha." The three girls each felt an instant jealousy towards the girl that managed to sneak into their love interest heart. "Look I'm sorry, I know I wasn't the best at seeing feelings when I was younger but I can cleanly see that you all hold love for me, but I can't just go and break her heart because of it. I don't know what to say but I know one is for sure and that's if you really do care for me than you would need to either speak to Pyrrha about it or to wait for when I am older and I am in need of more than one mate." Naruto said as he looked each one of the girls eyes.

Each girl nodded in acceptance making the blonde kitsune smirk before he stood to her feet and moved towards the cabint that held his clothes inside, dropping the robe Naruto quickly slipped on his shirt and his boxes as well as pair of trousers before turning back to the girls only to see that they were all blushing weirdly and nibi even had some blood leaking out of her nose. "Errr girls are you okay." the only response the kitsune was the word "Big" being repeated making him raise an eyebrow in confusion, sighing the man retracted his animal traits back into his body and proceeded to walk up to the door and slip on a pair of shocks and shoes. "If you girls are coming you might want to hid your tails. People tend to treat people with animal traits differently and not in a good way." Naruto voiced was laced with sadness as he braided his hair back into shape before leaving the room with the free females hot on his tail, pun not interrupted. Naruto smirked slightly as he lowly walked into the green grass of the forest, the rare fresh air filling his lungs as he walked into the Nature of the world. His worries drifted with the wind as his need for air seemed to disappeared, his eyes closed as Nature took its hold on his mind. A sense of relaxation was embedded into his mind as he meditated on the earth's crust, all noises drifted away as if he was underwater.

The girl watched Naruto in confusion as he slowly moved into the grassy area that laid infront of hotel, their confusion was soon replaced by realization though when they all felt the blondes aura mix with Nature indicating that he was mediating while drawing in the world's power. The three marvels at the blonde as the connection between him and the world was made, shown by the orange markings that appeared over his eyelids. And before they knew what had happened the morning sky had turned into a mid day one as the ship that were heading to beacon landed infront of them.

Opening his now orange eyes the blonde saw a small group of people, around 40, were gathering around a large ship. Some with lots of lunged and some with little but one thing that they all had in coming was that they all had some type of weapon on their persona. Looking around the group Naruto took notice of a group of four hooded people that seemed to be looking directly at him. But when he turned to look at them they would simply turn away from him. Sighing in content Naruto slowly arouse to his feet and proceeded to turn around to see if anyone else was coming only for him to see a familiar shade of red hair, looking more closely with his sage eyes the blonde realize just who that hair belonged to.

Quickly allowing the Nature to release from his body the sage moved in on his target until his was right behind them before suddenly wrapping his hand around them and turning the person around before bring her into a passionate kiss. Pyrrha looked at the man kissing her in a mixture of shock and happiness, shock because she didn't expect for him to suddenly appear out of nowhere and kiss her, and happiness because he was here with her right at this very moment. Breaking the kiss the redhead panted as she looked into her lover's eyes with nothing but passion. "You taste just as good as I remember." His voice sent chills down her spin as he kissed her neck. She couldn't take it anymore and suddenly brought Naruto into a hug.

"I missed you." her voice was quite and weak but didn't lack any passion as she tightened her grip on him as if he would disappear. Naruto sighed happily as he rubbed the redheads back.

"Me too" He smiled as he ever so gently removed himself from the redhead's grip. "But I'm back now." He gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips before he turned and picked up all six cases up via chakra strings. With his free hand the blonde grasped his girlfriend's right hand and turned her towards the three girls. "Pyrrha I would like to introduce to some old friends of mine. The sexy women with short blue hair is Nibi." Said girl waved at the redhead happily with a smile on her face. "The elegant and beautiful women with green hair is Chōmei" The women bowed in a greeting many which the redhead returned. "And finally the short and cute one is Isobu" the purple haired girl blush ever so slightly as she lowered her book and nodded to the girl before going back to reading. Pyrrha smiled as she waved at the three girl.

"Hi, my name is Pyrrha. It nice to meet you." She introduced herself as her green eyes locked with the girl before turning back to Naruto. "Shouldn't we get going, I think the ship is leaving soon." Naruto nodded as he turned from the girl and proceeded to walk into the line where everyone was waiting for their ride. But much to his confusion he had noticed that the three tailed beasts were still behind him so before he entered he turned to them with a question gaze.

"What you didn't except for us to leave did you. We only just found you we're not going to let you out of our sights again so soon." Nibi's voice answer his gaze making the blonde sigh as he moved into the plane with his girlfriend at his side and three of the nine tailed beasts following behind. As the male walked on broad him got the same sense that someone was watching him again so turning around he tried to see who it was only to see that unlike this time the figure watching him wasn't covered up. No she was wearing the same outfit that he saw yesterday on her yesterday, looking up he meet the small girl's gaze only to see a pair of familiar silver eyes to take his vision.

Smiling lightly Naruto placed Pyrrha's cargo into the holds before walking off in the opposite direction only to accidentally bump into some. Looking downward Naruto saw a teenage girl, wearing yellow, brown, orange, and black. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She had a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same crest appears on this banner, only golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt which, in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wore an orange infinity scarf around her neck, but no other discernible jewelry.

She wore brown, knee-high platform boots that look like they are made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She had on fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair flows loose and messy, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head which becomes lighter in color at the tips. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. She was currently rubbing her forehead in pain. "Sorry about that." Naruto said as he moved past the blonde women with ease and walked straight towards Pyrrha.

"So hunny how was your time while I was away."

(meanwhile)

After around about half an hours worth of catch up the two lovers and tailed beasts had some quick lunch, that considered of sandwich and some orange juice, and proceeded to take a set on the side of the plain with the redhead sitting on his lap with her face in the crook of his neck. While the two continued to sit like this the other females quickly left not wanting to exploded from jealousy and began to search the deck for someone to talk to.

(with nibi)

The playful fire cat smirked as she looked around for a potential teasing partner and luck would have it in the form of one scythe wield Ruby Rose. Sneaking one last glance at Naruto the women quickly homed in on her target. Ruby looked at the man with the two amazing weapons with a mix of surprise and abomination as she began to think of how she could find out what the properties they could have, her mind was to quick to shut off though when he bumped past her sister. She instantly knew she had to escape but before she could readied herself her sister had somehow managed to appear in front of her and wrap her into a back breaking hug. "Oh I cant believe my baby sister's coming to beacon with me. This is the best day ever." her voice was a playful as ever. Ruby struggled as her breath was being cut short.

"Please stop." the red and black haired girl struggled to say. Seeing her sister was struggling to breath Yang let her go and stepped back.

"But I'm so proud of youuu." the existed as she particularly bonuses on the spot. Ruby sighed as she tried to ignore her sister hyperactive teasing tone. "really sis it was nothing." She opened her eyes in full calmness as she looked into her sister's face with a smile.

"What do you mean? It's incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think your the bee's knees." Yang said as she tried to cheer her sister up with some compliment. Before Ruby could reply a lone chuckle was heard as a pair of hands tapped her knee before disappearing.

"They don't buzz like a bee's do, but they are some nice knees." A teasing tone was heard from the side of them making the two girls turn around to see who this mystery person was. Nibi smirked as she looked at the girl in red and black in a teasing fashion. "I'm sure Naruto would love to see them." she said trying to make the oblivious young girl to blush only to receive a look of confusion from the her.

Yang seeing this new person act in teasing fashion smirked before she walked up next to her sister and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "Ohhh who's this Naruto? Is he handsome?" Yang teased only to also a recessive a confused look also.

"Who's Naruto." The black haired girl said as she looked around the ship.

A shocked looked appeared on Nibi's face for only a mere second before changing into a devilish smirk. "Oh so you've been looking his way without even knowing his name. You devilish little girl." Nibi chuckled as she watched Ruby's face turn from confusion into a relation then into a blush. Yang joined in on the chuckling when she looked at the same place to see the same blonde sitting with his eyes closed and a girl in his arms.

"Wow ruby I never took you as someone to go after older boys." Yang laughed loudly as she wrapped her hand around the blue haired girl's shoulder. "My names Yang by the way." She introduce herself to the playful girl next to her.

"Nibi.."

(With Chōmei)

The green haired royal looking girl made her way around the ship ignoring the looks of lust she received until she was standing infront of a girl with a small girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears. The brown haired girl seemed to be sitting by herself as she played with her fingers. "Hello young one." her voice was calm as she keeled down next to the girl before getting into a Japanese styled setting position. The girl with bunnie ears looked towards the green haired tailed beast in shock.

"Yo-Your talking to me?" she asked in her British accent making the mature looking women raise an confused eyebrow.

"And?" The brown haired girl looked at the women in confusion.

"B-but I'm a Faunus?" she said in a downcast town making the women smile sadly as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder making her turn towards her. "People don't talk us because of these." The girl said as she lifted up one of her bonnie eyes before looking down as if she expect the mature girl haired women to scour her. But much to her shock the green haired smiled she simply grasped her hands in her own.

"Being different is not always bad. I'll have you know that the man I love has multiply tails and fox ears." She said in a amused tone as she looked in the direction of Naruto before turning back to the surprised looking girl. "I was told by multiply people that our relationship would never work because of how different we we're, and do you know what I said to that?" The brown haired Faunus shook her head not knowing. "I asked them this. Is a baby still a baby if it gains a new toy? Is a warrior still a warrior if he loses a limb? If so than what is difference from a man without tails and a man with a tails. The answer is nothing! In the end of the day that man still has a soul, so it shouldn't matter what they were born with."The women said as she looked into the young girl's eyes. The young girl looked shell shocked for a few seconds before smiled and gave the women a hug.

"Thank you." The bonny girl said as she smiled towards the women before she let go and smile towards in the women."My name is Velvet Scarlatina..Nice to meet you."

"Chōmei... , its a pleasure."

(with Isobu)

The purple haired girl sighed sadly as she moved away from the sleeping pair with her book in her face. She knew that her chance of having Naruto to herself was close to slim so she set herself a target of only shearing with four people at max, and surprisingly the other girls agreed with the statement and quest. The all knew that in the end they will be the only ones to stay with Naruto in the end so they at-least accepted the fact that he might find a lover other than themselves but it didn't change the fact that it squeezed her heart ever so playfully.

Ignoring the pain for a now the three tailed female moved into a secluded part of the side where only one other person stationed, looking up from her book she saw a young girl of pale complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. The girl also had a headband with an attached bow.

She was currently wearing a pair of black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that looked to belladonna flowers. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. She was also wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. She wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck to finish her look.

The black haired girl seemed to be sitting on her own so with that knowledge in hand the female moved towards the sets and sat next to her. Blake looked out of the corner of her eyes as she sensed a person with a Large amount of power sit next to her with a little orange book in her hands. Looking more closely the black haired girl saw that just like her the purple haired girl was not forcing on her book and on the area around her instead. "Blake." She introduced herself as she went back to reading her book.

The three tailed beast rose a single as she looked to the side. ".Isobu.." She said as she went back to reading her book. Blake smiled every so slightly as she lowered her guard as a show of trust which the purple haired girl noticed before doing so herself starting the what would turn out to be a wonderful friendship.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto meditation was cut to a halt when he felt the ship slow down into a halt, opening his eyes Naruto slowly shook his girlfriend awake making her moan in displeasure. "Come on we're leaving." his voice was soft as he lifted himself and the redhead to their feet before he sent out 6 chakra strings to pick her stuff before bringing them back to himself.

A lone puff of a smoke appeared as all of Pyrrha stuff was sealed away into a single scroll that was handed to the redhead. "I need to go find the others so I'll see you in the hall." Naruto said to Pyrrus as he proceeded to bring her into a kiss before walking in the opposite direction as the redhead.

Unable to see the three girls Naruto reached out his senses, in a sense Naruto saw that Nibi was already on her way towards the halls, while both... and ... were already inside in the hall. Sighing Naruto made his way towards Nibi's location in hopes that the fast cat would for once stay in the same place.

Unfortunately for the male the blue haired girl had disappeared and in her place was the same redhead from yesterday laying on the floor. Sighing the blonde moved to the girl's location as another male moving in as well.

The teenage boy had messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also had blue pants with a white patch on the left knee and black shoes.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. The teen was also wearing brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. He had a sword that was currently strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath.

Seeing as the male was moving to help the girl the taller blonde decided to help also. As the other male stood over the girl with his hand stretched out Naruto aslo done the same.

"Hi I'm Jaune." the weaker of the two blondes said as Ruby grasped onto his and Naruto's hand.

"Naruto." The nine tailed kistune said as he lifted the girl of her feet. "Ruby." the girl replied with a small smile on her face before she saw Jaune's face and chuckled.

"Aren't you the person who threw up?" With a smirk Naruto walked with the two beside the two as Jaune tried to make small of his trowing up.

"I'm just saying that motion sickness is a must more common problem then people than I." Jaune argued as he frowned in annoyance as Ruby and Naruto both chuckled.

"Look I'm sorry.. Vomit boy was the first thing to come to mind." She said as she tried to hid her smile by turning to the side. Jaune frowned when he saw the smirk on the young girl's face.

"Oh yeah... How about I call you creator face"

"Hey that explosion was an accident." the smaller girl argued only to look down in depression when Naruto burst out into laughter.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." The blonde said confidently as he puffed his chest out in pride only to deflate when Naruto and Ruby looked at him with depended stairs.

Naruto chuckled in amusement as Jaune jumped back in shock when Ruby showed and explained her weapons, before he showed his own weapon in depression as Ruby's weapon highly outclassed his.

"You know I also have some weapons." Naruto's voice snapped the two out of their conversation as they turned in his direction. Ruby's eyes sparkled when she saw a VERY familiar looking scythe being held in the air, frowning she looked from the weapon to the man's face only to blink in shock when she saw the familiar whiskered cheeks of Naruto's face.

"It's you." The young girl said making Naruto smirk as he span in scythe in a circle motion.

"Indeed, it's I." Naruto smirk as he pulled the top of his scythe back before shifting it into its gun form. "And this is my secondary weapon." He smirk only increased as he re-shirted it into the scythe and attaching it onto his hip. "I'll see you guys later." Before the two could even ask what the blonde meant he suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash. Naruto smirked as he reappeared behind Pyrrha and wrapped his hand around her. "You called." The blonde said as he pulled the girl closer much to her blushing embarrassment. Pyrrha moaned in shock and pleasure as she felt Naruto kiss softly against the back of her neck. "Do you remember my promise I made to you before I left." The redhead nodded as she turned around and meet Naurto's gaze. "good." He replied as he leaned in a captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

The two separated from each other as air filled back into the lungs, a smile was plastered on both of their faces, the attention focused in each others eyes. Their perfect moment was destroyed though when a man walked onto stage, he was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath.

Ozpin also wears white gloves, black trouser shoes and dark green long pants. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, so he may have had black hair when he was younger. The man's gaze lingered on the student's as his lips moved on their own. "I'll keep this brief. You've traveled here today in search of knowledge, to home your craft and acquirer new skills and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so fair. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin left the stage as his speech finished allow a blonde huntress to step forwards and put in her own comment. "You all will gather in the bon for the night, Your initiation will begin tomorrow. Be ready." And with that the women left the stage leaving all the students to do their own things. Naruto smirked as he looked around the room in hopes that he could find the other tailed beasts only to see that they all were spreed out so with a quick flare of his power the man moved towards the closest female, which was Nibi.

Said blue haired girl literately jumped in shock when Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Wow your pretty jumpy today Nibi-chan." Naruto said as he un-wrapped his arm from her form before crossing his arm. It wasn't a second later that both Chōmei and Isobu joined the group in their meeting. "Okay now that we're all together lets make our way to the room we're staying in." Before the girls could even answer Naruto latched out with his newly revealed tails and wrapped them around the girls before they all disappeared in a yellow flash. Naruto panted ever so slightly as he let the females go. "Girls release your tails." Pyrrha looked at Naruto in confusion as he lead her onto a bed before moving out her way showing that the females that Naruto had brought with him all had more than one tail.

"Pyrrha before I left I told you that I will tell you one of my most well kept secret." The female nodded in confinement. "Well that secret is about what we are." Naruto said as he pointed at himself and the female. "What I mean by that is that we aren't human." Pyrrha looked at Naruto in anger as she stood to her.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course your human." Her angry eyes looked to the floor. "You shouldn't let other people tell you otherwise." The four tailed beasts sighed in unique as they looked at each other with the same expression before they nodded in union and walked up to the red head before they brought her into the tailed beast's mind scape.

Pyrrha eyes widened in shock as she looked around a blank room, from what she could see the area seemed to be endless and empty but that was thought was blown away when 10 large animal shadows appeared around her. Spinning around Pyrrha saw 10 large animals looking down at her.

The first animal saw was a a sandy-brown colored tanuki, with black cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

turning a little she saw another animal that seemed to be a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils.

The third animal she saw was a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are dark and have red pupils

After the tired one was a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown (both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped). In its mouth, Son has a big, round opening, from where it spits lava, and it doesn't seem to have a tongue.

The other giant next to that animal resembles a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three (two in the anime) shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are light brown, with some of the same-colored spots before the brown areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes.

After getting over the shock she turned around to see once again another animal but this one was a large white, with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance.

Looking up the girl noticed that the seventh large creator happened to be a large looking bug. It was actually a blue, armoured kabutomushi _rhinoceros beetle_, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armour, with the exception of extreme ends which are green in colour.

next to that looked like an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. Like all tailed beasts, its an extremely massive creature, so much so that it dwarfs entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It has no hind-legs, instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus. It is also extremely massive, matching the Giant Squid in size.

The animal next to the ox-bull-octopus was a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The kitune's size increased tremendously, standing roughly the same height as the Hokage Monument and with a full grown human being smaller than its eye.

The tenth and final creator was a replica of the ninth animal except this one was nearly twice as large and instead of having light red fur it had long black fur with purple tipped tails and glowing blue slitted eyes. The tallest of the large animals turned to her and proceeded to pick her up and place her on to it's head.

"Why have you brought us all here you baka kitsune." Came the annoyed grunt from the sand raccoon as it looked at the taller beast in annoyance but despite its glare it seemed calm.

"I would also like to know." Came the female tone of the dophine house as it looked at the tall strong kitsune that loomed over them.

"My apologizes but I couldn't make a mind-scape large enough to fit me, Nibi, Isobu and Chōmei inside. You may leave if you want." The large fox said making two of the 10 large massive aniamls grunt before glaring in the large foxes direction.

Son Goku looked at the large fox with a questionable gaze. "Why would you need to do that?" It asked in a surprising calm tone before it large turned into devilish smirk. "Did you finally decide to take on the mighty Son Goku in a fight for the alpha position." He spook arrogantly only to be suddenly lifted off the group and thrown 100 archers away by a power wipe of the large black fox's tail.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Came the roaring laughter of the orange colored fox as it rolled on the floor. "Kami! I use to hate these meetings but now I can't get enough of them." The fox seemed to cool down as it got to its feet in a slow pace. "So Naruto why did you actually bring us. And don't try to bullshit me because I know exactly what your capable of." The larger fox sighed as it laid down onto it stomach making it the same level as everyone else.

"I needed to prove a fact to my lover." his voice was a tired one as he tilted his nose downwards to show a shell shocked Pyrrha looking at the tailed beasts. "She needed to know the truth if she was to become one of my mates." He gently leaned his nose downwards and allowed the redhead to jump to the floor. "Pyrrha this is what I meant when I said I wasn't human." His voice lacked all emotion as he stared at the girl with his large eyes.

"A redhead... How surprising." Came the sarcastic tone of Son Goku as he seemingly reappeared on the spot where he stood before he was thrown. "If I remember correctly Miss Dophine found out that you just LOVE the redheads." Said the monkey only to find a pair of hoves smash against his face making him shoot off again.

The dophine/house sighed in embarrassment before she leaned down and looked the redhead in the eyes. "Ignore the monkey, hes just jealous he hasn't ever had sex with a redhead." The women horse tailed beast said as she looked at the knocked out Son Goku towards Naruto before winking at him and going back to the redhead. "I'll warn you now, Naruto is rather large so make sure to prepare yourself first." The women let out a laugh as she rose back to full height and smirked at the other female tailed beasts teasingly.

Pyrrha looked around in shock as she saw all these large tailed beasts looking down at her and even talking to her. She didn't quite process all the information being handed to her but one thing was for sure. Naruto was most defiantly not a human. "What are you guys." her voice was quite as she looked at the largest animal in the group. "And how did you look and act so... human."

Naruto smirked showing off his razor sharp teeth to the small girl. "Well lets start off with the first question nee? What we are, are masses of energy and power given life. Will I ,myself, wasn't a tailed beast from birth I did indeed become one because of all the overwhelming power I had inside my body. Back when the other tailed beast weren't even born their was a single entity with god-like power and energy. This entirety was a single tree that grew a special fruit that gave anyone who eat it the same strength. One day a young lady around your age ate that very fruit to make peace. And she did just that, she banished all those who had evil hearts into a endless void of darkness, and a long time of peace was re-united with the land. Soon that very women gave birth to a powerful child that was infused with the power of the fruit. As the boy grew up in age the tree sensed the power he held and became angry at the women for giving its power to someone else and so once the boy's mother passed away it struck. The Tree transformed into a large animal like beast with ultimatum power and went after the young boy. It name "Juubi." But when the beast arrived it found that the boy was no-longer a boy instead he had grown up to be a powerful man that had enough power to match it's own. Infuriated by this knowledge the beast attacked. The fight of the two powerhouse rocked the earth and sky as they battle for ten straight days until the man was able to trap the creator of darkness and seal its power into himself with the power of his legendary eyes.. The rinnigan. But even with all it power sealed the monster still fought, so the man did the only thing he could. He sealed the beast into a large ball of earth before shooting it off into space. That very piece of earth was soon called the moon." The long winded speech was cut short by the sound of gasping making the tailed beast to look down at the redhead that looked at them in surprise.

"So dose that mean that the giant beast is still trapped inside the moon." Pyrrus asked only to hear the sound of sneering making her freeze from fear.

Shinkuku stopped growling when he felt the power and scary gaze of the black fox land on him. "As I was saying the beast was sealed in the moon. Years past and the man found a lover and had two son, one with the power of his body called the Senju and one with the power of his eyes named the Uchiha but we will talk about them later. As the man grew old he started to release that if he was to pass away the Juubi would once again gain its power and be set free. So with the last of his power he split the beasts power into nine enteritis and gave them each a conscious, those enteritis was soon know by the world as the bijū or 'the tailed beasts.' But man-kind back then saw these entities as beasts, wield animals, with gait power. So a man with the power to subdue the beasts gathered the, up and sealed them before given to other nations as a peace treaty. Unfortunately human back then were greedy and savage, and so they used the tailed beasts as weapons by sealing them into new born baby that were rightfully called jinchūriki, which Literally meant "Power of Human Sacrifice" and used them as weapons of war. But man was not meant to hold these beast's large amount of power and so they tended to be either overwhelmed by their power or gained some control of extreme power. But mortals tend to fear what they cant control so these children tend to be treated in sicking ways, going from beatings to torture by the people they swore to protect. Luckily tailed beasts can take control if the holder is about to raped or killed so that never happened to often. Getting off that subject, years past and humans began to fear the tailed beast more and more until one day a single man decided that instead of fearing them he would control them with his evil eyes. This man was none other Madara uchiha." Naruto's leaked nothing but hate for the man who destroyed his and many others lives. "This man used his special eyes called the sharingan to cast an illusion over the bijū and used them for his sick twisted goals. It wasn't until same senju appeared and killed off the man with his ability to use wood, well that's what he, and everyone else, believed what happened. The Uchiha had actually survived the fight only barely and continued to go down his sick path of darkness until one day he saved a young Uchiha from death and proceeded to corrupt him also. That same Uchiha appeared on the day of my birth as a mortal and tore the ninth bijū from the seal that was on my mother's stomach.

On that same fateful night of October 10 I had the nine tailed bijū sealed inside of me marking me as a orphan and a target for not only my own village but also but a group named akatsuki lead by that very uchiha. After years upon years of being mistreated and fighting the most powerful of ninja, I finally came face to face with a toad sage that had an unhealthy obsession of writing porn. But even though the man was a major pervert he was a good man that believe in a time where the chains of hate would once again break allowing peace to take its hold on the land. Seeing how the amazingly and pure man's dream was I asked him to become my master and train me in the ways of the sage. At first he flat out refused me but after the death of his sensei, my peso grandfather and the leader of the village, he made a deal that if I could help make his female teammate become the hokage, the leader, of my village then he would take me under his wing. And I did just that, sure it took me making the women see me as the awesome person I was but I did it none the less. After bring her, and her beautiful apprentice, back to the village the sage toke me on a 3 year training trip to teach me how to defend myself against the akatsuki. Once I had finished the trip I was soon forced into a war against the akatsuki as they came to collect the bijū . It wasn't more than half a year before all but two bijū had been captured and absorbed into a large humanoid statue buy by this time though I had already left to complete my training in becoming a sage. When I finally returned to my home I found that it was in the middle of being attacked by the peso leader of akatsuki, a strong man with the rinnage called Nagato. After fighting and beating the man's six paths of bodies I left for the real Nagato that was located in a tree like place, I was soon confronted by a weak looking man, Nagato and his childhood friend Konan, a powerful paper ninjutsu user. I found out that he had killed Jiryia and I couldn't help but feel alittle angry but I banished those feelings to the void as I remembered my sensei's training and end up convincing the man to revive all the people he kill but the cost of doing so was his life which he happily gave. After that happened the true leader of akatsuki was revealed by declaring war on the five grate Nations. I was soon shipped off to train in controlling my tailed beasts power, but I soon found out that I shouldn't of tried to take the power by force and instead I should of worked with him as a partner. Later on in the war I did indeed do that and so started the great combination of Naruto Uzumaki and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but even with our overwhelming power we were not ready for the final threat that was a newly revived Madara Uchiha. He made quick work of the combined forces of the nations in the final fight but before he could totally destroy them I learned that I had a power to connect chakra to other people's, a skill that only the sage of six path's had. I fought long and hard but in the end the older Uchiha had already revived the Juubi to its near full power before sealing it into the younger Uchiha. I was lucky that a speech I gave the new jinchūriki convinced him to fight with the 5 nation's army but unfortunately I had the Kyuubi extracted from me which slowly killed me, I was soon meet by... Actually I don't think anyone needs to know that part. So I'll skip ahead to where I was force with the chose of either absorbing my closets friend's power or letting the great nations die "The human turned bijū finished his story with a lone sigh. "I did the only thing I could in that situation, I thought what would Jiraya do. In the end I agreed that instead of absorbing all of Kyuubi, I would absorb the rest of the Juubi's power instead and half of the Kyuubi's. But amongst absorbing Kyuubi's other half and the rest of Juubi's large amount of power, my body couldn't sustain itself and the Yang side of the Juubi's power was released into the world, not only making its body blow up but also making the moon break apart. In the end I was able to kill the Uchiha, effectively kill the hate he had. After that I teleported I and the rest of the bijū into the original home of the sage of six paths where we all began to work on the getting rid of the Juubi's power. We soon found that the only way to destroy the Juubi's remaining body was to hit it with its own power condensed into powder, that power we called... Dust." Pyrrha's eyes widened even more than they already were. "Unfortunately the Juubi could sense it own doom coming and so it split its remaining self into millions of creators that was soon known to all as "the darkness." Pyrrha couldn't help but looked at all of the beasts in desbielf and shock as she tried to get a grip on what Naruto had just said. "As for the second question all of the tailed beasts spent a large amount of time around human and I was human once to, so we all know how to act. And the appearance are our personality given form."

Naruto sighed as he turned back to the rest of the bijū and nodded to each one before standing to full height. "This meetings is over. If anyone needs me I shall leave a link open for you to request a meeting." Naruto said as he cancelled the meeting making everyone to return back to their body.

(out of mind scape.)

Pyrrha gasped for breath when she felt her body ache all over, looking up she noticed that Naruto and the other girls were all meditating. Suddenly all their eyes opened at the same time which was soon follow by a round of groaning as they stood to their feet. "God I hate the after effects that has." Naruto moaned as he popped his joints back into place and started to stretch getting use to being in a human body. "I wish I hadn't moved so much in my fox form." he moaned as he let his tails stretch. The three girls grunted in agreement as they done the same. "So Pyrrha now you know the truth. What are you going to do?" Like before Naruto's voice was devoted of emotion as he look into his girlfriend's green eyes.

"I'm not gonna do anything. You're still the same Naruto just now you have a large fox form." She answered with a smirk as she kissed Naruto onto the lips. The three girls smiled in unique as they turn to each other and nodded, before they teleported out of them room leaving the two lovers alone for what was about to happen.

(Lemon? I know in the second chapter that stupid but hey It works.)

Naruto eyes grew in size as his shock increased to max before it was replaced by a perfect mix of lust and love, getting more active Naruto quickly started to kiss the women with lust as he slipped his tongue into her mouth making her moan riling up the man's lust. It wasn't the twenty seconds before Naruto's lust to started to take control as he ripped off his t-shirt and trousers leaving him in a pair of boxers that had a large bulge. Seeing the sexy girl looking at him in love and lust Naruto proceeded to rip of her armor and clothes leaving her in only a pair of panties, he was quick to grab his boxer and rip them off letting his floppy seven inch long two inch wide dick free.

Pyrrha blushed in embarrassment as she keeled down onto the carpet covered floor and proceeded to sit Naruto onto the bed with his dick straight infront of her face. With a massive blush the redhead opened her jaw and leaned forwards taking 4 inchs of the seven icnh dick into her mouth and with her free hand gripped onto the rest before she started to pump him while sucking on the large prick. She started to gag when Naruto's already large penis suddenly extended to 14 inches long and around 3 and a half inches wide nearly breaking her jaw and making her throat bulge. But before the redhead could push back the boy he grabbed the back of her head and slammed forwards stuffing his enter length into her already bulging throat. Her arms fell limply at her sides as Pyhrra's body started to get off at being dominated, feeling something at her pussy entrance she look down only to see that one of Naruto's 6 inch think tails with a 2 inch thick top suddenly go past her pussy lips and near her ass before entering into her making her scream on Naruto's cock in pain. The vibration of her throat was too much for Naruto, so with a animal let lose a gallon's worth of cum into her. Pyrrha being a virgin couldn't hold the cum making it shot out of her noise and mouth and onto her D cup sized breasts. Seeing that the breast were no lubricated the horny male grabbed to two mountains of flesh and proceeded to wrap them around the visible part of his dick before thrusting upwards in shocking speeds while his tails continued to thrust into her tight ass. It was 20 minuets later that the fox man suddenly grunted before pulling out and blasting a large load onto her face and hair.

Pulling the trip of his tail out of Pyrrha, a not so much lust driven, Naruto slowly lifted the redhead onto the bed before positioning his still hard dick at her entrance before locking into her eyes. Getting a nod of acceptance Naruto shoved two third's of his massive prick into the redhead making her scream in pain as her cherry was broke. The redhead bit down onto her boyfriend shoulder and proceeded to dig her nail into his back drawing blood as she got use to his size. When the pain finally subsided Pyrrha lent back a nodded weakly making Naruto smirk before he started to pump into the girl, being careful not to shove more than 8 inchs into her. It wasn't long before the girl started to scream and moan in pleasure as Naruto's long thick dick continued to stretch her to her limits while the man grunted as he continued to pump the redhead with a medium speed only to suddenly speed up 40 minuets in. The well ind out male started to use more of his length gaining more screams of pleasure and pain until it all suddenly stopped as Pyrrha's mouth opened in a silent scream as she cum for the first time of her life. The tightening of her pussy pushed Naruto over the edge, letting lose a roar he released his cum inside of her making her cum again. Seeing that his tails were slowing him down the man adsorbed them along with his fox ear back inside of himself. "Round two?" the redhead smirked as she rolled her hips downwards making his penis go deeper inside her making the male smirk as he lift her upwards and proceeded to slam into her with full force electing a moan scream from her. Making two clones Naruto span the redhead around so she was sitting on his lap in cowboy sit before moving them to the floor and lifting her into the air. Without warning one of the clones slammed his enter length into her making her mouth open to scream only for another clone to solve its dick inside her mouth and down her throat muffling the scream.

Pyrrha couldn't help but moan as she cam constantly as Naruto's long dicks stretch her opened and reformed her pussy, it had already been an hour since the blondes started round two and they hadn't stopped thrusting into her. Her moaning only increased in loudness as Naruto and his clones suddenly started to thrust into the redhead making her cum for the 11 time today only for the clones to suddenly pull out and cover her enter body in a shower of sticky thick cum leaving nearly no where on her body cum-free. Naruto grunted as he was force to hold the redhead's sides when his clones suddenly disappeared making her full backwards in a laying fashion. The blonde moved the young blonde onto the bed, so her face was looking towards the door, before he slammed back it her with a powerful thrust making some cum fly out her mouth, still feeling the tightness of the women's pussy Naruto slammed back into the women and prepared to let his tails out to help break her in but before the blonde could continue the door to the room slammed open and a tired looking Wise walked in soon followed by Yang and Ruby, as Wise started shouting at them. "What in the world is going on in here? Don't you realize that some of us are try to sleep?" Wise shouted as she looked at the still connected lover in anger only for her and the two other girls freeze to see the two lovers naked bodies.

The three girls at the door lit up like Christmas trees when they saw the large amount of cum on Pyrrha, as well as the large bulge in her stomach showing them just how big Naruto was. "Well this is awkward." Naruto said as he grabbed one of the two blanket and proceeded to pull out of the redhead gaining a moan form her as atleast a gallon worth of sperm, mixed with some blood, poured out. The male was to quick to wrap a cover around himself and her. "Are you girls okay?" the only answer he got was the sound of Wise and Ruby hitting the floor as the fainted, and the looks of lust and shock from Yang only for her to faint as well.


	3. Chapter 3

(Morning)

The three girls each gave groan in displeasure as they each rose from their slumber with a massive headache. Ruby being the first to get out of the bed couldn't help but moan in irritation as rays of the sun came gleaming through the windows and onto her eyes. Moving her hands in front of her eyes the black/red head blinked as she got her vision back much to her happiness, that happiness didn't last long though as she didn't recognize the room. Looking to the side she saw that both Yang and Wise were slowly standing to their feet with their hands in front of them in the same fashion as her.

"What happened?" Wise moaned as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light of the room. "All I remember was walking into the room where all the screaming and banging was coming from than nothing." She said as she tried to remember what had happened, but something seemed to be blocking the memory.

"Who knew that they could become that big?" Yang said as she tried to get the images of the blonde person's penis out of her mind so that she could concentrate on walking without creaming herself.

Wise looked from her place on the side of the bed towards Ruby's older sister. "What are you doing here? And what did you mean that big?" She asked as she stood to her feet to stretch only for her to freeze when she felt that her panties were wet.

Suddenly images of what she saw last night flashed inside her mind making her blush in a deep crimson while covering her privets as she sat back onto the bed. "Never mind."

Ruby walked next to her sister in confusion as she tried to get the sticky stuff off from her legs. "Hey Yang." The incorrect teen whispered to her sister making the slightly blushing blonde to turn to her before nodding. "Do you know why the inside of my legs are so sticky." The 15 year old asked her 17 year old sister making the blonde's eyes widen in shock.

Yang couldn't believe it, the sight alone of Naruto's long thick third leg and Pyrrah's cream covered face made her younger sister not only faint but also cream herself. For someone like Yang it made sense as to why she was wet but for the young scythe wielder it made no sense at all. Ruby had missed sex ed because of her training and as far as Yang knew she hadn't even masturbated before so why did her younger sister's body react in such a way. Sighing the blonde grasped her sister's shoulder with her free hand.

"I'll tell you later. Just go and clean up in the bathroom." The younger sister nodded before she awkwardly walked through the open door that lead into the bathroom, or atleast that's what she hoped. Seeing her sister disappear Yang scooted over to Wise. "It turned you on as well, didn't it?" The blonde said in a teasing but serious manner as she tried to calm her body.

Wise looked at Ruby's older sister in shock before she went to deny it only for Yang to stop her before she started. "Don't try denying it. I can see how you're covering yourself." Wise blushed in embarrassment as she looked away from the blonde.

"I don't even know what happened; my body just seemed to act on its own." She said as she moved he dress down ever so slightly.

"I know what you mean. I was shocked when I saw it and then boom I was wet." Yang chuckled as she placed a hand over her short shorts.

Wise turned to Yang with a serious gaze. "Promise me you won't tell anyone." she said as she reached out to Yang with her free hand. Yang grasped the hand with her own as a light blush appeared on her face.

"Promise." and with a shake the promise was made. "But you got to admit that blonde was one hunky guy." Wise simply blushed and looked away from Yang.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard before Ruby came running around the corner and slammed the door behind her. "Ruby what's wrong?" Yang shouted as she rushed to her sister's side.

Yang and Wise look at her in confusion before they opened the door to see what she was on about. Only for them to see that Naruto was currently stand walking their way without a shirt on leaving his perfect body up for display. Panicking the girls picked up Ruby before rushing over to the bed and hiding underneath it. The sound of the door opening made each girl freeze in their place.

"I know you're under the bed so I'm just going to leave the set of your clothes on the sideboard and by the bathroom is on the left not the right." The sound of Naruto's voice was heard followed by some footstep then the door slamming closed.

Naruto sighed in amusement as he slipped on a complete replica of the T-shirt from yesterday as he made his way into the locker room. Quickly locating locker 502 the blonde proceeded to unlock it and grab his weapon before putting them in their normal location, turning around Naruto noticed that Pyrrha was standing by herself so like any loving boyfriend he made his way over to her.

Pyrrha smiled happily when she felt a pair of familiar gloves appear around her waist before she twisted around and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's neck. "Morning beautiful." His voice sent chills down her spin as his hands gripped onto her sides and his lips to connect with hers in a sweet chariot kiss.

"Morning handsome." She replied as she leaned back into the kiss making Naruto smile.

The two lover's kissing was soon cut to a halt when they both felt a tap on the shoulder making them turn to the sight only for a familiar set of three girls to be standing beside them with smirks on their faces. "So how was it?" Pyrrha's face became a perfect replication of the colour red as she rid her face in the crook of Naruto neck from embarrassment. "That good hu." The blue haired neko teased as she nudged her fellow sister's sides.

"You should know, you were there after all." Naruto smirked as he looked towards the now shocked trio. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice the hormones you were releasing into my room, or even the senbon needles that you used to knock the girls out before they could scream?" Naruto smirk only increased in size when he saw the girls blushes. "You know your all in big trouble now, don't you?" The three girls hung their heads in defeat making Naruto smirk turn into a devilish grin.

Naruto's planning was put to the end though when the sound of the speaker's turning on sounded through-out the locker room. "Will all first year students report to beacon hill for initiation! Again, first year students report to beacon cliff immediately." Naruto looked towards the girls one again, a single smirk played on his lips and he proceeded to wrap them into a large handle before they all disappeared in a flash of orange.

Nibi grunted as she struggled to keep her lunch down, looking around she saw that she amongst her group were the only ones to arrive so far. Turning around she punched Naruto in the arm as her pale face start to regain it colour. "Warn us next time."

Naruto simple chuckled in amusement as he let the girls go and proceeded to walk up to the cliff's edge, turning to the side the bijū in human form saw that there was a row of around fifty silver little pad laying on the floor so with a curious stare the tale blonde moved over to them. Kneeling down Naruto already saw the large dust infused string held tightly in place by the silver plate.

"Maybe it's some kind of launcher, but than that leaves the question as to what they are doing here." Naruto analysed as he moved around the silver plate in a circle fashion.

The girls soon joined the blonde in his search to find out what these plates were for.

"Maybe they'll launch us into the forest." The purple haired girl said as she looked to and from the forest towards Naruto.

Said blonde snapped his fingers in thoughts as he too looked towards the forest. "It would explain the dust infused springs." Naruto commented as he slowly sat to the floor and proceeded to get into a crossed leg position. "There's no point in worrying about it now, the student should arrive soon." The sage said as he slowly began to allow Nature to flow inside of him.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later that a bunch of students lead by the principle Ozpin and the blonde huntress from earlier arrived. Seeing that five students had already arrived made the grey haired principle smirk before he moved towards the edge of the cliff before turning back to the new first years.

The blonde women beside the principle cough in her hand getting the attention of all the students. "Please make your way to a silver platter and wait until the principle is ready." She said making all first year students turned towards the spring bored before taking their own positioned.

Naruto smirked as he stood between Pyrrha and a hooded figure; he just knew that today was going to be fun.

Ozpin smirk died down into a calm smile as he slipped on his coffee and proceeded to walk forwards, gaining the attention of the students. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said as he looked amongst the students with a critical gaze.

The attention was once again shifted to the blonde huntress as she stepped forwards. "Now I sure many of you have heard rumours about the assessment of teams." Nearly every student nodded making the blonde smirk. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team-mates, today." She said in her own dramatic kind of way as she looked from student to student.

Ozpin smirked at the looks of shock and relief amongst the students. "These students will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it's in your best interests to be pair with someone whom you can work well." Naruto smirk faulted slightly when he suddenly felt nearly half of the student around him look in his direction while the other half continued to look at Ozpin. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with, after landing, will be your partner for the next four years." There was a round of gasps that Ozpin ignored.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

A single worried gulped was heard as all the other students got their game faces on, even Naruto. "You all will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but are instructors will not intervene. You will find an abounded temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair most choice one and return to the top of the hill. We will guard that item as well as your standing, and grade you properly. Now take your position." Ozpin finished his speech with a slip of coffee as all the students took their stances.

Naruto smirked as he unclipped his scythe, and proceeded to bend his knees and move them so the left one was in front of his right. Suddenly the person next to the blonde was launched around 100 feet into the air by the power of the spring being released soon followed by himself as his released not a second later.

Feeling himself falling down in extreme speed Naruto quickly transformed his scythe into his rifle and switch on the push up function before shooting at the floor decreasing his falling speed, seeing it was slowed he was quick to change his rifle back into its original form before grabbing the cable and throwing his scythe into a random tree and, like a boss, swung himself onto the floor without even injuring himself.

"Oh yeah! Without even using chakra." The blonde pumped his fist into the air in happiness before he pulled his cable with enough force to rip the blades through the tree it was embedded in. "I wonder who's going to be my partner." He said as he whipped his scythe upwards making it retract into its still form. "Well no point in wasting time." The blonde fox man said as he walked into the forest.

(With the flying students)

Ruby rapidly shot her gun in front of her as she tried to reduce the speed she was falling at, seeing as that she was getting somewhere the red/black head shifted her red gun into his scythe form and with amazing accuracy hooked the blade onto a thick tree and span herself decreasing her speed by a lot. Dropping to the floor the she sealed her scythe back up into it gun state before placing it on her back and spiriting off in hopes to find her sister.

Said sister zoomed over head of the rest of the student with her over powered shotgun rounds giving her a speed and movement boost allowing her to manoeuvre through the tree tops with ease, seeing that she had lowered significantly to the ground Yang was quick to shot jump on the side of the nearest tree then onto another one to her left allowing her to become low enough to div onto the floor before rolling without injuring herself.

Pyrrha stared plainly in front of her as flew through the air with her shield in front over her face, seeing she was descending downwards also she directed herself in the way of a tree and with nearly minimal effort slammed her shield into three incoming three before landing onto a branch with a roll.

Sifting her sword into a gun while mid role the redhead looked around the forest with the help of her scope only to see that Jaune, a boy she had meet prier of the lockers, was falling in a flipping fashion and didn't seem to know how to stop. Acting quickly she shifted her gun into a spear and proceeded to aim just like Naruto taught her before throwing it with a bullet enhance throw.

There was a lone thud followed by a loud "thank you" making the redhead smile as she placed her hand around her mouth in a cone like fashion. "I'm sorry." She called back before making her way down the tree.

Nibi grunted in annoyance as she was force to use charka to lessen the impact of her and the floor before using that same amount to blast her back-up in the air in hopes she could see Naruto. Her jumping was cut short, however, when she suddenly slammed into a flying Chōmei making them both fall to the ground. Seeing that they were falling at a high speed the green haired girl quickly unfolded her wings and gripped Nibi's side before lowering themselves to the ground.

"You need to watch where you're going Nibi." the more mature of the two said as she looked into her sisters eyes. "It doesn't matter now, what matters are we're partners and we need to find Naruto-kun." The two tailed neko gave a disappointed meow as she started to sulk after her sister.

Isobu smirked as she used the water in the air to create a platform in the air allowing her a perfect overview of the forest, looking to the side the female noticed that her sisters had just partnered up with each other. Looking in the opposite direction the turtle bijū saw Pyrrha heading in the left direction, which meant she was heading for her weapon, instead of heading right towards Naruto's current position.

Looking around the purple haired girl noticed two of the four girls from in cloaks, from earlier at the ship, heading side by side in her sisters direction. Narrowing her eyes she looked to spot the others only to see that they were heading for Naruto's location, one coming from the left and one coming from the right. Seeing what would occur if either of the figures got to Naruto first, the water master blasted herself in Naruto's direction.

(With Naruto.)

Naruto sighed as he, once again, tilted his head to the side, dodging a bear like hand, before turning around and slaying the Ursa in one slash of his scythe. But before the blonde could even think about moving on a sudden flare of Isobu power made the fox man look upwards just in time to see a set of panties before his face was covered by said girl's panties with his noise touching her sweet spot.

Isobu blinked in confusion when she couldn't see Naruto around her, she was sure she had aimed herself to land in front of her. Suddenly the feeling of fur brushing against her thigh made the poor girl suddenly freeze in shock before she slowly looked done to see that she was currently sitting on her senpai's face giving him a fall view of her panties. A large blush covered the girl's face before she jumped off Naruto and onto the floor, acouple of feet away, with her hand at the end of her skirt pulling them down in embarrassment.

"Light blue panties?" Naruto amused tone filled the air making the already blushing girl scream out in disbelief while letting lose a large wave of water hitting Naruto enter body and forcing him to slam into a tree.

"Ecchi no kitsune." The purple haired girl whispered as she stood to her feet and walked over to her senpai's side with a blush still on her face.

Naruto chuckled whole heartily as he was helped to his feet by a blushing Isobu "Hey now I was only joking." The older male said in an amused tone as he placed his right hand onto the small girl's head and ruffled her hair must to her annoyance.

Naruto's chuckles died down as he quickly let go of the girl hair and proceeded to look around. "I guess the other isn't here yet so let make our way to the relics." Naruto said as he went to walk away only for the ground in front of him suddenly exploded shooting him backwards. "Ouch." his tone was playful as he slowly dislodged himself from a tree. Looking around Naruto noticed two figures coming out of the tree line.

Both figures turned into his direction making the blonde smile before waving to them. The figure on the right simple waved her hand towards Naruto showing him her armoured hands but the second figure didn't seem to have the same pleasantries as her which was shown by her rushing in his direction.

Naruto's eyes narrowed playfully as he dodged and kicked the feet of the women from underneath her only for the hooded figure to twist in mid-air and land upright and proceeded to punch at the blonde only for her punch to be caught by Naruto.

"Now that's one strong punch." Naruto grunted as he twisted the figure's arm and preceded to judo slam her into the ground making it crack from the impact. "But unfortunately for you I felt stronger." The figure could only grunt in shock and pain when the man slammed her down onto the ground again.

Naruto sighed as he lifted the girl up again until her Hazel cat-like eyes were staring into his. "Who sent you?" His voice changed from a carefree one to a monotone one as his warm blue eyes turned ice cold. Unaffected by the gaze the girl tried to break free from Naruto's grasp by head butting him, unfortunately Naruto was known to have a hard head. The girl groaned in pain when she felt her head connect with the blonde's, it was like head butting steal. Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash as he continued to stare into the girl's eyes. "I won't ask again."

Even with the splitting headache the still hooded girl refused to answer, so with a sigh of annoyance the male made a earth chair appear with some single hand sigh before sitting down and place the girl over his knee.

The hooded girl frowned in confusion when she felt her body being lent over something in a odd fashion. But before the girl could have another thought on the matter a hand suddenly slapped her ass, and hard, making her gasp out in pain.

"I'm sorry neko-chan but this is your own fault. Now I'll ask you again. Who sent you?" Naruto voice became dark and demonic as he channelled chakra to his throat. The small gir's eyes widen in pain as another hand slapped her on the behind, but she knew she could never give away her captain's name or location, so she endorsed it.

Naruto sighed in anger as he turned to Isobu and sent her a knowing look, making the female nod, before she turned to the other hooded figure a proceeded to lead her away, much to the girl's confusion. Naruto was quick to put a genjustu on the place so no'one could find this location before making a house of wood around him and the hooded figure. He then proceeded to turn to the girl and restrained her before took off her cloak, doing it so fast that she couldn't even react, .

Sitting infront of Naruto was a petite girl, that around 15 years of age, with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She was also wearing a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She also a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

The girl looked at Naruto in anger as she went to punch him only to suddenly fell extremely weak letting Naruto easily catch it. "Look, I know we got of a bad start but you have to understand that I don't like when people suddenly appear out of nowhere and try to subdue me." Naruto voice one of annoyance as he sat on one of the many chairs.

"Oh and the reason why you feel so weak is because I place a restraint on you, so you couldn't try to fight or escape." Naruto watched as the silver haired girl's eyes widen in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what your worried about, I simply want to talk." The girl's eyes seemed change back to their stoic look as she stared at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto, as you probably already know. It's a pleasure to meet you miss.." Naruto trailed off as he stared into the girl's eyes only to sigh in annoyance when the girl turned away from him.

"I didn't want to do this but you've left me no chose." Before the girl could question him, her clothes suddenly exploded into little piece, making her eyes widen in shock, leaving her in nothing, not even panties.

Suddenly nine long thick tails wrapped around the small girl's frame before pulling the girl towards the demonic looking man in a slow fashion while as she thrashed and cried out for help only to freeze when her vision blurred.

Snapping out of her fear the girl looked down to see that she was back in her clothes and cloak, with the hood pulled down revealing her face.

"what happened?" she asked herself as she cheek some of the important places of her body. Finding nothing wrong the teen looked around to see if she where she was only for her vision to be blocked by a piece of paper. With an annoyed frown the silver haired girl started to read.

"Hey neko-chan, its Naruto, I just wanted to give you a note to imform you of what just happened. You see, I have a special power that allows me to cast illusion on anyone... and well I did that to you, right when I first looked eyes with you. I don't know what exactly happened in the illusion but it was enough to knock you out, so I wish to say I'm sorry. Oh and by the way you should get that muttering in you sleep checked out, Koneko." The girl's eyes looked at the note in a mix of relief and shock before standing to her feet and looking around. The neko sniffed the air to see if she could smell the man that smelled like fox's only to frown when she couldn't smell him, meaning he was long gone.

(With Naruto, Isobu and the other hooded figure.)

Sitting infront of a Naruto and Isobu was a young girl that looked to be from the medieval times, Not that the two powerful beings knew. She has straight long silver hair and blue eyes. She was clad in silver armour, and wears a purple dress underneath.

"Okay so let me get this straight..." Naruto started as he pointed at the female. "You are an all powerful being known as a necromancer, who's voice along can effect the fabric of space and time." the female nodded in confirmation as Naruto pointed at himself. "and I'm the only person who can surpass it, somehow?!" Naruto asked in confusion as he looked at the silver haired girl in confusion.

"Righttttt, Isubo any thought on this." Said girl didn't say a word as she glared at the small girl that was trying to steal her place as Naruto's Lollicon. "Isobu?"

The girl suddenly snapped out of her state as she looked from the necromancer towards Naruto. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sweet-drop from the sudden shift of emotion that Isubo seemed to do. "I was just asking what you feel about the situation." he said as he looked at the uncovered form of Eucliwood.

Isobu nodded as she turned from Naruto towards the silver girl that seem to generate a large amount of power. Circling the girl, Isubo took notice of the seals on the girl's silver armour. She quickly waved Naruto over to her making the blond frown as he made his way to behind Eucliwood. "Naruto come look at this." Isobu said as she pointed at the multiply seals on the armour.

"Hmmmmmm." Naruto looked at the familiar seals on the armour. "Their power seals. I place similar ones on my self to limit the output of my power." Naruto said as he traced his finger on the seals. "But from the amount of seals I say she has ALOT of power, more so than the Juubi." Naruto said in shock as he looked down on the amount of seals placed on her.

Isbou face shifted for jealousy to shock in a mere second, when she heard that. She couldn't even comprehend such power being in such a tiny vassal, it was preposterous but not unbelievable, after all Naruto could hold half of Karama when he was born and managed get a hold on his power by 21 years old.

"So, its true?" Naruto gave a slow nod as he start to locate all the seals on Eucliwood. "What do we do with her then?" Isbou asked in shock as she followed Naruto back to the front of the girl.

Naruto sighed as he sat infront of a stoic Eucliwood. "Well I can't just leave her! She probably doesn't even know where she is." the fox said as he looked towards his friend before turning back to the necromancer. "Al-right you can come but as it stand that girl from earlier was the first person you made eye contact with so..." Naruto began before making a shadow clone without hand-signs."Follow this clone, he will lead you to her before showing you the way to the relics.

After you have gotten the relic I need you to return to me okay." Naruto told her as he slowly started to walk backwards.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the girl's face as she quickly wrote on the paper. "See ya later." Naruto read with a smile as he waved to the girl before he and his partner disappeared.

Naruto looked around as he slowly walked side by side with Isobu, if he would guess, they were only 5 minuets away from the abounded temple. Widening his senses, Naruto felt that both Mabsui and Chōmei had partnered and was currently making their way towards the relic site, side by side. Several wards away from them was both Blake and.. Yang, was it, jumping tree from tree towards the same location but in a slower pace.

Funnily enough the male couldn't sense Ruby, Wise, Phyrra or Jaune, it would seem that they were to far out of his range of detection. Frowning the blond looked around as he sensed a large amount of Juubi's power moving into his and Isobu location in a super high speed. Seeing no option, Naruto appeared in front of his partner, shocking her, before suddenly clapping his hands together just in time to catch a large horn.

Unfortunately he had been alittle to slow and the consequence being it slamming into his rips, breaking one and forcing it into his lung, but even though the pain would make another lesser man crumble to the floor Naruto stood furm before twisting his body and throwing the object into a large thick tree.

Isobu eyes widened when she suddenly felt Juubi's power being thrown by Naruto, looking to the side, she saw a rhino with a body covered in white armour. It had glowing yellow eyes and its horn looked to be around 11 inches long and was around 2 inches think, it was currently struggling to get to its feet.

A hash cough made the purple haired women turn around to see what was up only for her eyes to widen in shook when she saw Naruto on one knee with blood infront of him in a small puddle.

Narrowing her eyes angrily the girl's aura suddenly became that of red before she suddenly pulled out a large, hook-ended staff with one end being larger than the other. A green flower was also located on the larger end.

The staff seem to glow light blue as the female rushed at the still weak rhino before the girl suddenly slammed it into the beasts un-armoured stomach making the edge piece its stomach, killing it instantly.

Naruto smirked as he stood to his feet as his healing abilities lessoned the pain. "Good job Isobu!" he said as he slowly got to his feet only to be suddenly brought into a hug. "Hey now no need to be so emotional." Naruto said as he tried pry the girl off of him, the pain she was causing him was extensive.

Isobu seemed to realise what she was doing and realised Naruto before bowing to him. "Sorry." She shouted with a blush only to look up when Naruto placed a hand onto her cheek.  
"Don't worry about it." Naruto said as he patted the girl head making her puff out her cheeks in a childish manner as she glared at the older male with a blush. "We should get going." Naruto continued as he slowly stared to move into the direction of the relics. The purple haired girl nodded as she rushed next to his side.

(Ruby & Weiss)

Half way in the wrong direction of the relic sight was both Weiss and Ruby. The two partner had been pushed off their path by a sudden attack from a pack of Bear-wolfs and now here they we're lost in the large forest with no mean of finding their way.

Weiss frowned as she walked to what she thought was west. "It's definitely this way." She said confidently as she walked past some bush's only to be meet face to face will a tree. Walking back, the girl turned to what would be east in her mind and began to work off again. "I mean, it's definitely this way." She smirked as she pushed past some more greenery only to once again be meet by a familiar brown coloured wood. "Alright, its official we pasted it." The white haired said in her high and mighty tone as she stepped infront of Ruby.

Said black/red-head got to her foot with a annoyed look on her face. "Why can't you admit that you have no idea where you're going." She said as in a aggravated tone as her eyebrows frowned.

"Because I know exactly where we're going." She said in a confident tone before turning away from Ruby. "We're going... to... the Forest Temple." She said in a less confident tone making Ruby huff in annoyance. "Oh stop it, you don't know where we are either." Weiss said in frustration as she glared towards her partner.

"Well... At least I'm not pretending like I know ever thing." Ruby argued back in anger as she glared at the white haired girl.

"What is that suppose to mean." Said in angrily as she glared at the smaller girl.

Ruby's frown only grew as she stared at the arrogant girl. "It mean you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" The Black/red-head shouted as she pointed her finger at Weiss making the taller of the two huff in annoyance and turn away.

"Just keep moving!" she said as she turned away from the red/black haired girl.

"Ohhh Just keep moving. Hurry up! Yaaaw Just keep moving." Ruby said in a mocking version of Weiss tone as she stayed in the exact same spot as Weiss walked off. "Why are you so bossy!" She finished up in an angry tone as she glared daggers into her partners back.

"I'm not bossy!" Miss Schnee shouted as she stormed back at Ruby. "Don't say things like that." She said with a frown as she closed in on the hood wearing girl.

Ruby scowled as she glared into the heiress silver coloured eyes. "Stop treating me like a kid!" She demanded as her tone became louder, nothing short of shouting.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss argued back as her glare became visible.

"Stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby shouted as she got close up to the white haired girl, her anger barely being contained.

"I'M NOT PERFECT!" Weiss shouted as her emotions finally let lose with the power of a tsunami. Calming down the girl walked backwards slowly. "Not yet, but I'm still leagues better then you." she said quietly as she turned away from the scythe wielder and began to walk away.

Ruby watched the teen walk away from her with a frown.

"You don't even know me." She said in a hurt tone as she stayed put.

(With Yang and Blake.)

The two nearly joined team-mates looked down at what they thought was the relic sight, from their place on the hill. "Think this is it?" Yang asked only to receive a blank stare from Blake. Said black haired girl walked past the blonde and made her way over.

After a minuet of walking, the duo made it into the abandoned temple where they were meet by the sight of multiply objects sitting on stone stands. "Chess pieces?" Blake said to herself as she glanced at the many objects that laid on the stone pillars that lingered around the temple.

Yang looked at the numerous objects in confusion until she took notice of something. "Some of them are missing." She said out load getting her partner's attention. "Look's like we weren't the first one's here."

Blake nodded as she turned towards Yang. "I guess we should pick one then." She said to the blonde before turning back around and looking at the chess piece infront of her.

(Pyrrha & Jaune)

Pyrrha sighed as she looked at the entrance of the cave. Standing by her side was Jaune Arch, the blonde seemed fixed on the idea of this being the location of the relics. "Think this is it?" The blonde started as he pulled out a spare cloth and some oil from pack, that was located on his waist. Looking around the blonde found a stick and proceeded to wrap the cloth over it before pouring the oil all over it. In a single moment the cloth was infused by flames, turning around Jaune walked into the cave with the red-head close behind.

Pyrrha looked around the pitch black cave in suspicion, her danger senses was screaming at her to turn and run. "I don't think this is it." She said in worry as they slowly walked in the cave with no idea what was inside.

Jaune sighed in annoyance as he looked to the red-head with a depended look. "Pyrrha, I made the touch could you at-least humour me for, maybe, next five more feet." He remarked only to suddenly trip and drop his fire torch on the floor, into some water, extinguishing the fire in a second.

Pyrrha blinked in shock when her light source sudden dissipated. A shiver made the way down her spin when she felt the area heat up. "Do you feel that?" She questioned the blonde next to her.

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune replied as he tried to see infront of himself.

Pyrrha ignored the sarcastic remark. "No, It's... warm." She said in suspicion, surprising Jaune as he took notice of the area's mystery warmth.

(Back with Blake and Yang)

Yang smirked as she looked at one of the 12 remaining relics. In her wisdom she decided to pick up the closest one before turning back to her partner. "How about a cute little pony?" She asked in a childish manner.

Blake smiled as he turned around to her partner. "Sure" She replied with a roll of her eyes before making her way to her partner's side.

"That wasn't to hard." Yang replied in a care free tone as she smirked at her partner.

"Well its not like this place is hard to find." Blake remarked as she looked around the area.

The partners conversation was cut short however when a loud scream was heard around the forest making Yang blink in shock. "A girl is in trouble." Turing around the blonde looked to the black haired teen. "Blake did you hear that?" She asked only to see that said girl wasn't paying attention to her. "Blake?" The only reply Yang got was a single finger pointing upwards, in her confusion she turned around to she what was up. Her confusion turned into shock when she saw her sister falling towards her.

"Look out below." Ruby screamed as she flew downwards towards her sister, her screaming was suddenly smudged away when another screaming person smashed into her in mid flight resulting them being hefted off into a tree.

Blake looked off to the side in shock before turning back to Yang with a natural look on her face. "Did you're sister... Just fall from the sky?" She asked in confusion, however Yang was unable to reply as a large roar drew her attention

Coming out from the forest area of the temple was a large Ursa rampages through the forest until it is in sight of Blake and Yang only to suddenly keel over when a purple explosion appeared behind it.

As soon as the large, dark, bear-like, creature hit the floor a teen with short orange hair and turquoise coloured eyes jumped off.

The 17 year old clothes seemed to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colours and themes. She was also dressed with a collared black vest top that ended at her waist. Underneath the vest were two layers of clothing, coloured red and light blue.

She also wore a white sleeveless top that form a tiny heart shape, between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. On each hand was a pair of matching fingerless gloves. She also had some violet eye-liner on.

She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, and display her symbol on their soles.

She also seems to wear some sort of armour that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems as if there are two axes on the armour as well, but the "axes" extend all the way around her waist and appeared to be quite flexible.

This girl was Nora Valkyire. "Ahhhh its broken." She said in a playful manner as she bounced off of it and onto the floor.

Suddenly a new person ran into the field with the look of exhaustion. "Nora... never do that again." He panted as the orange haired girl continued to act in her quirky fashion.

This 17 year was Lie Ren, he was male teenager with black, somewhat spiky, long hair and a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Eastern culture. He wears a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved Tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This colour scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is the meaning of the name Ren. He wears black under-sleeves beneath the suit, and light tan pants with black shoes.

Blake stared at the two naturally, not showing her feeling in the slightest, and slowly took in what just happened. "Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?" She said to herself making her partner stutter in confusion.

But even that was enough to stop the unusual scenes as not a minuet later, a large scorpion "Grime" that had a black exoskeleton underneath several white, bone-like plates upon its back with red detailing. One of the more prominent attributes is the glowing golden stinger on its tail. It also has a pair of large pincers that looked to be used to defend itself and grab/cut into its targets.

While the sight of the scorpion was pretty unusual it was not the reason why Yang and blake was confused, it was that running towards the group, with the creature following her, was Pyhrra.

Blake's eyes widen in shock before quickly going back to normal. "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" She asked herself as she stared at the scene if front of her in shock.

In I fit of frustrated anger Yang let loss some of her power, making her eyes turn red. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE." She shouted as she looked at the group of people around her. "Can we just chill out for five seconds before something crazy happens again?" she said in a loud tone before letting her power die down.

Just like she asked five seconds past without interruption only for a loud screech to be heard by the group making Yang deflate in depression while the rest of the group looked up to see a large avian that had features resembling those of several other bird species. The two notable examples of that was its resemblance to condors and ravens. Like other Creatures of Grimm, it has a mask-like white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors and some prehistoric Pterosaurs.

However just like before, this was also an unusual seen to see but it was not the reason why Yang's shoulders slummed in defeat, no, its was the fact that one Weiss Schnee was hanging onto one of the two nevermore's claws. "How could you leave me?" The white haired teen shouted at the partner as her grip loosened on the claw.

Ruby smiled innocently as she looked up at her partner. "I said jump!" She shouted back at Weiss with a smile.

Blake looked up in the sky with her normal stare. "She gonna fall." She commented neutrally.

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied happily as she looked to Blake with a smile.

"She's falling." Lin commented as he watched the white haired girl full a good 70 feet from the sky, only a Jaune to jump and catch her in mid flight.

"Just dropping in?" The blonde said in his most charming voice he could muster, while Weiss looked at Jaune as if he had go insane. The blonde's moment of heroism was cut short however when gravity saw fit to do its part and slammed them down to the floor.

"My hero." Weiss remarked with a bucket loud of sarcasm as she sat on top of Jaune's back, looking of her nails in boredom.

Said blonde moaned in pain as he felt his spin crack. "My back." He whimpered in agony as the white haired teen on said back slowly stood to her feet.

As this was happening, Pyrrha was still being chassed around the field by the giant Death Stacker and as the time went on the beast had count up with the redhead and effectively smashed her towards the relic sight with her with one powerful hit with its claw.

Yang blinked in surprise when Pyrrha landed in front of her in a curled up in a defence position. "Great now we can all die together." She said in a mocking tone as she looked at the Death Stacker.

Ruby shock her head in denial as she turned towards her sister and smirked. "Not if I can help it." She said confidently before she rushed off towards her opponent with boosted speed thanks to the power of her scythe being shot.

Yang's eyes widened in surprise when she saw her sister rush off. "Ruby wait!" She shouted in worry only for her sister to ignore her warning and rush up and try to strike the beast.

Said black/red head bulked in shock when the Scorpion suddenly reacted in super sonic speed and smashed its armoured claw into the small teen. Landing on her feet, Ruby looked at the large killing machine in worry as it slowly approached her, snipping its claws every step. Looking back the girl noticed her sister's worried expression. "Don't worry." She called back, turning around Ruby took her chance and shot the beast in the face, forcing her backwards from the force, before turning around and spiriting off towards her sister's location.

Unfortunately for the girl the nevermore, that had flown Weiss in, had taken notice of the battle below and launched a brigade of steal feathers effectively capturing Ruby's cape stopping her retreat.

Yang dodged backwards in shock when three, large, feathers sudden smashed infront of her, stopping her from running to her sister. "Ruby get out of there!" She shouted in worry when she took notice that her sister wasn't moving from her spot.

"I'm trying!" Ruby screamed back as she tried to rip her cape free from its confinement but as it stands fate did not want her escape. In a slow motion, Ruby watched as the pincher closed in on her, nothing in it way as it flew at the young girl.

And just like that, their was only darkness.


End file.
